bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta Comes Over
'Magenta Comes Over''' is an episode of Blue's Clues from season one.'' Characters Present *Steve (Clue) *Blue *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Shovel *Pail *Duck *Rabbit *Bird *Snail *Snake *Sidetable *Felt Friends *Magenta *Washer *Ironing Board *Dresser Summary Blue's friend, Magenta is coming over to the Blue's Clues house. As we wait for her and get ready, we help out some of our other friends. Shovel and Pail play a game of hide and seek in the backyard, and Steve has to find them by following footprints. We help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper create a snack for Magenta and Blue. But will we be ready before Magenta comes to the door? Trivia *Blue gets to clean the pawprint off the screen herself, but it is normally Steve that does it. *The Mailtime segment takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. *Rather than being hidden, the Snail character is pointed out and discussed. *This is the first time that after Steve says We're ready for our thinking chair, he finds that he is already there from What Time Is It For Blue & Mailbox's Birthday. *This is the first episode to have a slightly alternate credit sequence. In this episode, Pictures of Magenta and Blue are shown. *This is the 6th episode directed by Todd Kessler. *Also when Steve makes footprints in the sand when he said that and the viewers knew that it was Steve's prints as well. *This is the first episode in which Kevin Cardinali was the storyboard revisionist with David Levy from Blue's News, What Does Blue Want To Build & Steve Gets the Sniffles. *Usally the viewers remind Steve what the first clue was after he draw the second one. In this one Steve tells the first clue without the viewers telling him because he's the first clue from What Time Is It For Blue Blue Is Frustrated Music In an Everyday Way What Is Blue Afraid Of What Does Blue Want To Build Blue's Story Time Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try Steve Gets The Sniffles Blue's Senses What Game Does Blue Want To Learn What's That Sound Music In an Everyday Way What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things Environments The Lost Episode What Does Blue Need Blue's Big Treasure Hunt The Grow Show & What Story Does Blue Want to Play. *The was also the first time the show was produced by Cataland Films. It was permanently the production facility for the show. *This is also the first time that the backgrounds have less shadows, it has been this way since. Excluding season two episodes, Blue's Senses Music In an Everyday Way Blue's Surprise at 2 O'Clock The Lost Episode What Did Blue See What Is Blue Trying To Do. *Tayna Hamilton directed the video letter for this episode. *Starting with this episode, Amy Starr and Allison Gilman were the voice over producers in which they remained in that position until early Season Three. *This is the seventh episode to use the No It's a clue phrase. *Fourth time using the Notebook tone from Pretend Time *Steve took a picture of Blue, Magenta, Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Fifi & Freddy with his camera and Blue took a picture of Steve. *This is the first time the We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues song was interrupted. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg Steve_Gets_the_Sniffles_0001.jpg Steve_the_First_Clue.jpg Steve_and_Blue_hear_something.jpg Aaah!.jpg That's_Gotta_Hurt!.jpg Duck.jpg Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper's_Race_Cars.jpg HELP!!!.jpg Felt_Friends'_Space_Costumes.jpg Mailbox_Winks.jpg ImagesCASH5J4X.jpg MagentaCover.jpg Magenta_Comes_Over.jpg Magenta_Comes_Over!_0001.jpg Here it is! 2.jpg Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:List of Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season One Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1990s Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Get Back to House Category:Episodes That Didn't Use The We Just Figured Out Blues Clues